Igel
The Igel '(German: ''Igel, Hedgehog) is a series of wanzer models that apparently has become a part of the Front Mission series since its debut in ''Front Mission 2''. Afterward, it has appeared in every installments to date. It is produced by the Schnecke Corp. of E.C. Germany. Among Front Mission fans, it is more commonly known through its successor line, the "Grille" (German: Grille, Cricket). Overview Igel and Grille models are largely deployed as sniper units. Due to its precision-based actuator design and responsiveness of the recoil stabilizers in their arm parts, both lines boast very high accuracy ratings when using virtually any kind of ranged weapon. As a result, numerous armed forces and organizations have imported dozens of Igel and Grille models, despite a noted lack of armoring and mobility in their designs. The Igel line and its derivatives are considered the flagship line of Schnecke Corp., with it being commercially successful for more than two decades since its inception in the 2080s. The popularity of the Igel Eins and Igel Zwei models led to the creation of derivative units, equipped with shotgun weapon arm parts and caterpillar-type legs. These derivatives, while not as popular as the standard bipedal model, saw uses in developing O.C.U. member-states such as Alordesh. The tank-based Igel Eins and Igel Zwei sacrificed long-range combat abilities in exchange for better short-range combat and improved defensive capabilities. The Igel and Grille lines boasts several variants with a Horn designation (noted as "H" in the unit's naming). The Horn variants are advanced models with slight internal and external changes to provide better overall combat performance than the standard ones, enabling them to fulfill more than just sniper roles. The "H" units are also commonly used by military commanders in the German Special Forces, the Blauer Nebel. During the introduction of the MULS-P2 standard, the company built a new Grille model which used the Gepard prototypes as a base. The new MULS-P2 model boasted significant improvements in durability and mobility, allowing it to function as assault roles more easily than before. Models The Igels *Igel Eins, Bipedal Type (Front Mission 4, Online) *Igel Eins, Tank Type (Front Mission 2) *Igel Eins H (Front Mission 1st, 2089, 4) *Igel Sechs (Front Mission 4, Online) *Igel Sechs H (Front Mission Online) *Igel Sechs HS (Front Mission 4) *Igel Zwei, Tank Type (Front Mission 2) The Grilles *Grille Eins (Front Mission Online) *Grille Eins H (Front Mission Online) *Grille Zwei (Front Mission Online) *Grille Zwei H (Front Mission Online) *Grille Sechs (Front Mission 3, 4, 5) *Grille Sechs B (Front Mission Evolved) *Grille Sechs D (Front Mission 5) *Grille Sechs H (Front Mission 5) *Grille Sechs P (Front Mission 4) *Grille Sechs H (Front Mission 4, Online) Wanzer Data Grille Sechs/"Grezex" (''Front Mission 3'') Overall= '''Statistics Chart (At maximum upgrade level.) |-|Body= Body Statistic Progression Chart |-|Arms= Arms Statistic Progression Chart |-|Legs= Legs Statistic Progression Chart Deployments *The Alordesh Coup D'etat Army, primarily as gunners (Front Mission 2) *The Wulong Mercenaries, primarily as snipers (Front Mission 3) *The Blauer Nebel, primarily as snipers (Front Mission 4) *The Cambodia Coup de'tat Army, primarily as gunners (Front Mission 5) *The Grimnir, primarily as gunners (Front Mission 5) Known Pilots *Rudolf Kaiser (Grille Sechs), Front Mission 3 *Dominik Dranz (Igel Eins H, Igel Sechs HS), Front Mission 4 Gallery File:FM3 GrilleSech.jpg|Concept art of the Grille Sech in Front Mission 3. File:Gs.png|Grille Sech in Front Mission 5. File:Wp02igel.jpg|Igel with tread(?). File:Gsh.png|Grille Sech H Trivias *The Grille Sechs model was mistranlated as "Grezex" in Front Mission 3 PAL and US version. *Somewhat appropriately, the Grille was also the name of a series of self-propelled guns that served in the German Army during World War 2. Category:Wanzers